battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkman 4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SVU Snaiperskaya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 21:47, 6 March 2010 Re:Templates Thanks. They were that good, I thought they would work well here. Turns out I was correct. --Callofduty4Talk 17:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 1 year I did simply in a twisted way to get him to post a picture of his face, not to start a flamewar (that would be a pitiful flamewar wouldn't it?). But I'll always keep on this wiki. Griever doesn't see the perma- in the perma-block, a year is a lot less then a infinite amount of time. Now I think I just screwed myself while trying to act like PGBs act. Peter Griffen Boy 00:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU!!!!! (you sound like your holding me and thretening to bash my head into a urinal because I did your girlfriend) I betcha if you turned it around, it might be. But no, I wasn't. I was indirectly asking him to post a picture of his face (didn't he once have one with him and a dog or somethin'?), not trolling for laughs. Then I realized I had screwed myself, so I told them I was going out with a bang to make it look like I did it on purpose. God, it's gonna get realy busy around here soon. Peter Griffen Boy 00:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Use that smart head of yours! Do you think they're going to believe me. Also this did kind of help me. I found out when a lot of people said they were going to go easy around me, they were wearing whorepaint. Peter Griffen Boy 00:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) COD4 Here's a poem about him, I don't wanna trouble him anymore, he's served me enough, he doesn't need anymore "You're a PGB lover" on him. A young foolish wiki went a editin But then all the tough admins were a shitedin They stabbed him in the eyes and shoved his face with pies When he got back up They shoved a apple right up his butt Then someone by the name of COD4 Came looking and tore them up before anymore could happen and thenfore stopped it from exploding like a claymore Thats about me. Peter Griffen Boy 00:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) They're not going to believe me. They're not going to. Everone hates me now. All my dreams for this wiki have been crushed. If you would like to know where my homor comes from, last year in the Summer I stayed in Yahoo! Answers? and stayed into the football(American) section, there I was a real kick and everyone loved me, but I got blocked from being reporting from a load of reporting trolls. Peter Griffen Boy 00:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Then. Wanna go to IRC? Peter Griffen Boy 00:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Do I look like I care? I guess maybe popping my head off will be good for me. Peter Griffen Boy 00:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your apology, although it really wasn't needed. And from now, a zero-tolerance is what I'm operating - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Friends DEathgod65 added CoD wiki to our friends, thank you for returning the favour, it is much appreciated. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC)